Legendary Creature
A legendary creature is a mythological or folkloric creature. Origin in London]] Some mythical creatures have their origin in traditional mythology and have been believed to be real creatures, for example the dragon, the unicorn, and griffin. Others were based on real encounters, originating in garbled accounts of travelers' tales, such as the Vegetable Lamb of Tartary, which supposedly grew tethered to the earth (and was actually a type of fern). Conversely, some creatures downplayed as just storytelling, have been rediscovered and found to be real in recent times, such as the Giant Squid (the Kraken). In Africa, Natives of the Congo told European visitors of an animal that looked like a cross between a zebra and a giraffe. While the visitors assumed the stories were just folk tales, in 1901, Sir Harry Johnston brought back pelts that proved the creature, which we now call the okapi, was real. Hybrids Often mythical creatures are hybrids, a combination of two or more animals. For example, a centaur is a combination of a man and horse, the minotaur of a man and bull, and the mermaid, half woman and half fish. These were not always intended to be understood as literal juxtapositions of parts from disparate species. Lacking a common morphological vocabulary, classical and medieval scholars and travelers would attempt to describe unusual animals by comparing them point-for-point with familiar: the giraffe, for example, was called camelopard, and thought of as a creature half-camel, and half-leopard. The leopard itself was so named as it was historically believed to be a half-lion (Latin: "leo") and half-panther (Latin: "pardus"). This etymology has been kept until the present day, despite its zoological inaccuracies. Shapeshifters In the Jewish culture, people believed in a mythical creature called the Magura-Schendel. This shape shifting monster came out at night to feast on the souls of little, defenseless children. According to legend, the Magura-Schendel lived under the sands of Israel. Modern creatures Other legendary creatures are thought to exist even today, but evidence is lacking. Famous examples are chupacabras, Bigfoot, Yeti, the Loch Ness Monster, and even space aliens. These are called cryptids by cryptozoologists. Cultural influence In medieval bestiaries, legendary creatures are listed together with real animals. Throughout history legendary creatures have been incorporated into heraldry and architectural decoration. Many legendary creatures appear prominently in fantasy fiction. These creatures are often claimed to have supernatural powers or knowledge or to guard some object of great value, which becomes critical to the plot of the story in which it is found. Dragons, for instance, are commonly depicted as perched on a gleaming hoard of gold which becomes the target of adventurers. Legendary creatures have also been accepted into many facets of popular culture, most notably in fantasy role playing games such as Dungeons & Dragons, video games, and Hollywood movies. See also * An Instinct for Dragons (book), a hypothesis on the origin of several legendary creatures * Animalia Paradoxa * Book of Imaginary Beings * Fearsome critters * List of cryptids * List of legendary creatures * List of legendary creatures by type * List of legendary creatures from Japan * List of legendary creatures from the Argentine Northwest region * Lists of fictional species References External links * Mystery Creatures: Mythical or Real - slideshow by Mermaid Melissa da:Fabeldyr de:Fabelwesen es:Criatura mitológica gd:Creutairean (Miotas-eòlasach) ko:전설 속의 생물 id:Makhluk dalam legenda it:Creatura leggendaria he:מפלצות וחיות אגדיות nl:Mythisch wezen no:Fabelvesen nn:Fabeldyr pt:Criatura lendária ru:Вымышленное существо simple:Legendary creature sv:Sagodjur Category:Mythological archetypes Category:Comparative mythology Category:Folklore Category:Legendary creatures Category:Cryptozoology